


this warmth called home

by amuk



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: Azura never had anything to call her own. But as Mikoto hugged her, Hinoka protected her, Ryoma guided her, Sakura healed her, and Takumi accepted her, she fervently wanted to call this warmth, this family, hers.
Relationships: Aqua | Azura & Hinoka, Aqua | Azura & Mikoto, Aqua | Azura & My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Aqua | Azura & Ryoma, Aqua | Azura & Sakura, Aqua | Azura & Takumi, Hinoka & Sakura (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	this warmth called home

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kith & Kin zine! It’s the Hoshido & Azura siblings!

**i. Mikoto**

Mikoto barged into the private waiting room, not even bothering to knock before she entered. She was not one for ire, she had barely realized before the past few weeks that she could get angry, but now it seemed like it was all she could feel. Grief and rage shimmered under her skin, just waiting to be released, and if she could not cry, she would yell.

Inside the royally decorated room, a small girl sat on a couch far too big for her. Her long blue hair pooled around her, her eyes taking in the room vacantly, and for one so young, she seemed so old. Sitting across from her was a familiar face, her strategist, and Mikoto spared the girl one last glance before turning to Yukimura. “What did you do?”

To his credit, he didn’t shrink. Somehow, that just made her angrier. “I know you are angry—”

“Do not presume to know what I feel,” she snapped back, crossing her arms.

He flinched. That gave her more pleasure than she’d like to admit. “It was the only way to save Corrin.”

_Corrin._ At that, she wilted. Her daughter. Her only child—no, that wasn’t true, Sumeragi had given her four wonderful children to dote on. But he was gone and Corrin was kidnapped and Mikoto wasn’t sure she could take care of her family, let alone an entire kingdom. “How?” she asked, her voice cracking from the weight of it all.

“We can ask for an exchange of hostages.” He smiled kindly at the girl sitting across from him. “A princess for a princess. Then you can return home too.”

The girl who had been entirely silent, almost to the state of catatonic, until this point spoke up. Her voice sounded like a song. “That won’t work.”

“What do you mean?” Yukimura asked, turning to her.

“It won’t work,” she repeated, a vein of sorrow in her tone. “They don’t want me.” She smiled pitifully. “No one does.”

And just like that, the rage burning through Mikoto like an inferno, the grief welling up like a tsunami, it all disappeared. All she could see was this one sad girl, this one lost girl, and she quickly drew her in her arms, hugging her tight. The girl started, surprised, and somehow that broke her heart more.

“Do not say that,” Mikoto murmured. “There will always be someone who wants you.”

They would have to come up with a different plan to rescue Corrin. She wasn’t going to let this girl go back to such a hateful place.

**ii. Hinoka**

Hinoka lay flat on a grassy knoll, one that overlooked the gardens below. Mikoto would be angry that her dress had grass stain on it again but this was important. Lifting her head slightly, she spied on the blue-haired girl strolling idly along the stone paths.

_Azura_ , Mikoto had called her. Hinoka had dubbed her _new girl_ instead. Or maybe she should call her _Nohr girl_ , considering where she came from. She wasn’t sure what Mikoto was thinking, letting her roam freely in the castle. How could she just introduce Azura like nothing had happened? What were they supposed to call her? Not sister, definitely not that. Corrin was gone and her father—Hinoka felt a familiar dullness in her chest, her eyes watering, and she furiously blinked away her tears. Now wasn’t the time to cry. She had to protect her family from interlopers. She had to save Corrin.

After that, maybe, she could grieve.

Wiping her eyes, she refocused her gaze on Azura. Mikoto was only her stepmom, anyways—it didn’t matter what she said, Hinoka was going to uncover the secret to Azura. Was she a spy from Nohr? Was she up to no good? Whatever it was, she wouldn’t get away with Hinoka on the watch.

Two boys passed by Azura. They were distant cousins, if Hinoka remembered correctly. As they crossed paths, one of them bumped into her, knocking her down. Instinctively, Hinoka stood up, ready to charge down the hill. That wasn’t right, that was—

That was Azura. She was spying on her. Hinoka forced herself to sit back down, watching how it played out. Sprawled flat on the ground, Azura just lay still. Laughing, the two boys approached her. Not bothering to offer her a hand, they said something intelligible before running off.

Hinoka felt her blood boil. Spy or not, that wasn’t the way to treat someone. Springing off the soft ground, she ran down the hill. Azura still didn’t move. Had she been badly hurt? Coming to an abrupt stop in front of her, Hinoka windmilled her arms as she tried to keep her balance. “Are you okay?” she panted, crouching.

Big blue eyes looked up at her, completely free of tears. Hinoka was impressed. Even now she sometimes cried when she got hurt. “I’m fine,” Azura replied softly, slowly getting up.

There was absolutely no way that was true. Azura’s dress was ruined and drops of blood stained her sleeves. Hinoka snorted. “No, you’re not.”

“I’m fine,” Azura repeated, shaking her head. Her fingers shook as she tried to wipe the dirt off her palms. Despite her nonchalant attitude, she flinched when she found a scrape on her palms. “Oh.”

None of this sat right with Hinoka. And people called her stubborn! “That’s it, you’re coming with me,” she declared, gingerly grabbing Azura’s arm. It was the only place that didn’t look injured.

Azura stiffened. Looking at her with distrustful eyes, she tried to pull her arm free. “What—”

“I’m going to bandage you,” Hinoka explained, gently tugging Azura forward along the path.

Resisting, Azura shook her head. “I don’t—”

“You do!” Hinoka tried again. “I’m great with bandages! You can ask anyone!”

Azura stared at her, then at the hand connecting them. Quietly, she nodded, allowing Hinoka to pull her along. “Thank you.”

Hinoka grinned. Puffing up her chest, she added, “And if they ever do anything like that to you again, you call me. I’ll teach them to mess with you like that.”

“But—”

“No buts,” Hinoka interrupted firmly. “I’ll help you, alright? So don’t try to do everything on your own.”

Strangely enough, she meant it.

iii. **Ryoma**

Ryoma did not pride himself on much but one thing conceit he allowed himself was that he knew how to handle his family. Whether it was the oft-sullen Takumi, shy Sakura, brash Hinoka, or even his kind stepmother, it didn’t take more than a look at their face to guess what they wanted. His family was expressive in ways he wasn’t, and perhaps there were two things he allowed himself to take pride in.

However, the little girl quietly observing the Zen garden was a complete mystery to him. Ryoma stopped walking through the castle and glanced at Azura as she stood primly next to a pond, her eyes downcast as she observed the minute ripples on its surface. It had been over a year since she’d come here, a year since Mikoto had asked them to take her in as though she were one of their own. Whatever hope they had for Corrin’s return, it would not be through a hostage exchange. That much was clear by now.

Ryoma curled his hand into a fist. He could not understand what sort of father would abandon their child like that. Perhaps Nohr was full of monsters, just like the rumours claimed. No; he shouldn’t think like that. While Mikoto was managing the country well, it was only a matter of time before he came of age. He had to be ready. There was always the chance to negotiate, to save Corrin. The people of Nohr were people, just like his own, and there was some way to convince them to do the right thing. He refused to think otherwise.

What would become of Azura then, he wasn’t sure. Despite seeing her on almost a daily basis now, Ryoma had just as much knowledge of her thoughts as he had the first time they’d met. Quiet and withdrawn, she acted like she was ready to be discarded at any minute.

Then again, maybe she was. His expression softened as he watched her. Her family had forgotten her. And he wasn’t entirely blind to how the nobles here talked about her.

“Do you need something?” Azura turned to him. Despite the question in her words, her expression held no curiosity at all.

Ryoma started. Just when had he gotten so close? Somehow in his musings, he had wandered next to her. “I…” he trailed off, not sure what to say. “Do you enjoy the water?” He winced. That was certainly awkward.

Azura observed the water once more. “Yes.” She didn’t quite smile, but the corners of her lips turned up. “It’s very calming.”

So she did have other expressions. Ryoma smiled. Standing next to her, he peered down at the mirror-like waters. “I also find it calming. I find it easier to gather my thoughts here.”

“Yeah.” Azura peeked at him furtively and he suppressed a chuckle. There, that was more like it. With the way she acted sometimes, it was easy to forget that she was a kid. Hinoka and Sakura had started playing with her, dragging her off on one adventure or the other, but Takumi was still distant. Perhaps he should talk to him about it.

“Have you seen the fountain in the center of town?” he asked, clasping his hands behind his back. “It’s very relaxing to sit near it and listen.”

“Fountain?” A note of curiosity rang in her voice, though she was quick to squash it. Azura shook her head. “No. I…I haven’t left the castle.”

_Since I’m a hostage_ went unsaid, and Ryoma closed his eyes. By this point, that was no longer true. Mikoto had started treating her like a daughter, his sisters as a friend, and he…well, he wasn’t sure what he thought of her yet, but she certainly wasn’t a hostage. Opening his eyes, he held out a hand. “Would you like to go today? I can show you where it is.”

She looked at him again, hope in her eyes. This time, she couldn’t stop the emotion in her voice. “Really?”

“Yes, really.” If this was how she reacted to seeing a fountain, how would she react to a Pegasus ride? Or to the town’s festivals? Would she smile fully? “I think you’ll enjoy it.”

Hesitantly, she took his hand. “Thank you.” While she didn’t pull his hand, she did look at him expectantly. It seemed even Azura could act childish when it came to things she wanted.

Ryoma didn’t stop the chuckle this time.

**iv. Sakura**

Sakura had planned Corrin’s return a thousand times in her mind. The kingdom would throw a huge party, bigger than any of their festivals. Fireworks would streak across the air, exploding into multi-coloured flowers, and no one would go to sleep till dawn. All of her siblings would spend the night laughing; even Takumi would drop his perpetual scowl and grin. They’d eat childhood favourites and tell Corrin everything she’d missed and maybe, just maybe, Sakura wouldn’t have to feel guilty about the kidnapping anymore.

Yet the pounding of her heart filled her ears instead of the festival drums, the copper smell of blood flooded her senses where savoury treats should have. Sakura quivered as she scanned the plains around her. Hoshidian soldiers fought off the Nohr attackers. A cacophony of sound surrounded her as swords clashed. Spears glanced off one another and magic sizzled and all of her dreams crashed around her feet.

Sakura swallowed. Her mother was dead, her country on the brink of war, and Corrin was nowhere to be found. Fresh tears sprang from her eyes and she’d thought she’d been all cried out by now, that there was nothing left to shed. Her chest ached and she wondered just how many times could a heart break before it was destroyed?

Wiping her tears, Sakura pulled herself together. Soldiers groaned as they fell and she clutched her staff tightly. She should be healing now. Healing who? Her siblings kept the Nohr royalty at bay, matching them stroke for stroke as the battle raged on. Should she start with the people around her or—

Blue flashed in the corner of her eye. Sakura whirled around and breathed in sharply. Just ahead of her, Corrin and Azura dashed through the field, holding hands as they raced toward the river. Where were they going? That wasn’t the way home. Only Nohr stood on the other side of the bridge.

A chill ran through Sakura’s spine. Before she could stop herself, she chased after them. Her lungs burned as she tried to keep up, her eyes never wavering from her sisters’ backs. “Corrin!” she yelled desperately. “Please! Stop!”

Corrin turned abruptly, sword in hand. There was something dangerous about her. Something feral. “Sakura?” she uttered, surprised, and the feeling washed away, leaving behind only a confused girl.

Sakura gasped for breath as she came to a stop. “Corrin…” She tried to control her breathing, her skin burning as she stood there. “Where are you going?”

At that, Corrin flinched. “I…”

“You’re not going to Nohr, are you?” Sakura gripped her staff tighter, unable to stop the tremble in her voice. “Are you leaving us?”

“I…I don’t…” Stricken, Corrin looked at Sakura, then at their siblings. Worry filled her face as she watched the battle. “I just…”

Somehow, that uncertainty hurt even more than rejection. How could Corrin leave them now, after all that had happened? It shouldn’t even be a question; between kidnappers and family, it was obvious what the answer should be. A dark, sticky feeling ran through Sakura, this anger that she didn’t know what to do with. Forcing it down, she turned to Azura. “Please,” she begged. “Don’t leave us. Stay.”

She didn’t think she could handle the heartbreak of betrayal.

Azura’s eyes widened, surprise evident on her face. Glancing at Corrin, and then at Sakura, she murmured, “Me? You’re asking me?”

“Yes!” Sakura closed the distance between them, grabbing Azura’s hands in her own. They felt so warm between hers. “We’re sisters, aren’t we?”

Azura didn’t reply but she didn’t pull away either.

**v. Takumi**

Azura sang, a soothing melody that washed over Takumi like a wave. As soon as the army finished setting up camp, she had disappeared. Takumi wished he could have been surprised to find her by a nearby river, serenading the moon. No, the only surprising thing was that he knew exactly where to find her.

Standing stock still behind her, he listened as she sang. Even without her pushing magic into her voice, there was still something powerful about it. Something unsettling and unearthly and maybe that was what he struggled against all his life.

No, that wasn’t quite right. Takumi clenched his fist, his nails digging into his skin. To put it like that was to pretend he had done nothing wrong, and that certainly wasn’t the case. Even now he could feel the dark energy sparking under his skin, the alternating tidal waves of depression and jealousy threatening to crush him. Her voice cut through them all, bringing him to his senses, and all he could feel now was shame. Clearing his throat, he stepped forward.

Azura stopped singing immediately. Spinning around, fear flashed across her face before she recognized him and relaxed. Smiling softly, she greeted him, “Takumi.”

There was no malice in her voice. It would have been easier if she had hated him, even just a little. Mercifully, she was alone. He didn’t think he could do this with an audience. “Azura.”

They stood there awkwardly, staring at one another. The wind blew softly across the water, a cool breeze that played with the hem of her skirt. Azura brushed a stray lock behind her ear, her expression confused. “Can I help you with something?”

_Yes._ “No.” This was something he had to do on his own. Gritting his teeth, Takumi bowed his head. “I’m sorry for how I treated you.”

There was a long moment of silence before Azura started. “What?”

“I’m sorry for how I treated you,” he repeated, trying to keep the impatience out of his voice.

“Takumi…” A white dress filled his sight and two gentle hands grabbed his shoulders, straightening him until he looked Azura in the eye. “That’s fine. I’m glad that you’re better now.”

Somehow, that made him only feel guiltier. Apologies would not get him out of this. Not for how he treated Azura, nor for how he treated Corrin. Action was the only way to make up for what he did and he covered Azura’s hands with his own. “Sister.”

Her eyes widened before she broke into a wide smile.

**vi. Azura**

Azura scanned the campfire. For once, none of the royals were on patrol duty. Ryoma and Hinoka sat on one side, discussing tactics. As usual, Hinoka was very animated, her hands flying all over the place as she talked. On the other side, Sakura and Takumi exchanged smiles as they watched the fire, allowing for a moment of peace in the midst of war.

Next to her, Corrin watched them all with a happy smile. “I wish we could stay like this forever,” she murmured, glancing at Azura.

She smiled softly. “Me too.”

“After the war…” Corrin bit her lip, looking unsettled. When Azura gave her a questioning look, she whispered, “I’m not sure where I want to stay. Nohr, Hoshido, they’re both filled with precious people to me.”

Azura wished she could understand. A pang of jealousy ran through her. To be torn between Nohr and Hoshido, between two families she didn’t want to part with—Azura couldn’t even imagine it. Nohr had only ever been cold and foreboding to her. A bitter place, filled with dark memories. What did it look like through the lens of love?

Her only memories of warmth were from Hoshido. No. Azura looked at the people sitting in front of her. Her only memories were from her siblings, her _family_. From these people who’d taken her into their lives without asking for anything in return.

“I’m sure you’ll make the right decision,” Azura murmured, still watching her family. What an ordinary sight. If only she could see it forever. Even now, she could feel her life draining away, her body held together by little more than her will. More likely than not, she wouldn’t live to see the peace after war. More likely than not, she would disappear, forgotten. 

“I hope so.” Despite her troubles, Corrin smiled. “You’re staying here, right?”

It was a foolish wish. Azura made it anyway. “Yes, I want to stay with them.”

She didn’t want to leave this warmth she called her own.


End file.
